Vehicle inspections including a detailed error analysis and a rectification by software updates are normally performed in workshops at regular intervals, for example at two-year intervals and/or at intervals of 20,0000 kilometers. The analysis is performed by a cable connection via an OBD (on-board diagnosis) plug, which allows for the transfer of greater data quantities.
In the event of greater problems, manufacturers usually launch recalls of the vehicles outside of the inspections.
In the event of smaller and/or non-critical errors known from manufacturers and/or OEM (original equipment manufacturers), software updates are increasingly uploaded to the vehicle via a mobile telephone connection in order to rectify the error. In such mobile telephony connections to the vehicle, communication may be interrupted if a coverage of the mobile telephony network has dead spots or when the vehicle drives into an underground parking garage, for example. It is thus possible for an update of the software in the vehicle to fail.